BEYBLADE METAL 4D
by NOTA-fic
Summary: historia se las nuevas aventuras de mis beyblader favoritos, ahora separados,o eso creen ellos sin creer que están mas cerca de lo que creen.


_Bien sigo subiendo Fics XD ya van muchos en un mismo día...son los que ya tenia escritos en el celular XD_

* * *

Después de la larga lucha contra némesis Ginga junto con sus amigos decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso, e ir de vacaciones.

El mejor lugar para descansar y divertirse era la playa, así que su destino de descanso fue estar cerca de un tranquilo mar para ver la bella puesta de sol que mostraba lo mejor del mundo que avían salvado. Madoka era la más feliz de todos de estar en la playa jugando con las holas y presumir su nuevo traje de baño. Que mostraba claramente su figura de mujer.

Los chicos Beybladers aun de vacaciones combatían entré ellos. Pero sin dejar a un lado el que estaban de vacaciones jugando carreras en el amplió mar y jugando voleibol de playa. Y uno que otro momento en el que Madoka convencía a Ginga de acompañarla de compras, donde Ginga era el que cargaba todas las cajas y bolsas.

[···········]

Al regresar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones el grupo se dispersó dejando todo como era la primera vez solo quedó Ginga con sus primeros y mejores amigos. Kenta y Madoka.

_KENTA YUMIDA_.

El mejor amigo de Ginga. Un pequeño muy poderoso que siempre persiste en convertirse en un Beyblader más fuerte para llegar a ser como Ginga. El durante la guerra contra Némesis recibió la energía de L-Dragón por parte de Rayuga antes de desaparecer fundiéndose con las estrellas.

_MADOKA AMANO. _

La única amiga de Ginga o la más cercana. Siempre está a su lado y se preocupa por él, Al igual que se preocupa por los Beys. Es una gran mecánica Bey que es capaz de quedarse hasta tardé o incluso no dormir en toda la noche con tal de reparar un Bey, también suele enojarse con personas que no saben cuidar los Beys. Todos tienen su carácter hasta una chica dulce y linda como ella.

Sin mucha actividad en la ciudad todo estaba muy tranquilo. Pero al parecer una noticia de último momento indica que el grupo se dividirá aún más.

-Bien, es hora- dice Ginga antes de entrar a él tren que estaba a punto de partir. Mirando hacia atrás para darle una última mirada a sus amigos.

-¡Hasta pronto Ginga!- grito Kenta despidiéndose agitando la mano rápidamente.

-¡Cuídate!- grito Madoka un lado de Kenta.

-Hasta luego Kenta y recuerda el espíritu del Beyblader en cada una de tus batallas, es una energía que nunca se termina-dijo Ginga con una gran sonrisa a la cuál Kenta asintió-Ha, Madoka nos vemos más tardé! -dijo al tiempo en el que se cerraron las puertas del tren que ya iba a partir.

-¡¿qué?!, como que más tardé?!- dijo Madoka confundida, pero dicho esto el tren ya estaba tomando caminó y Ginga ya no podía responder su pregunta, así que tendría que esperar a ver a que se refería.

Después de que Ginga avía partido Kenta fue junto con Madoka a tomar algo.

Después de comprar una agua de frutas para Madoka y una de limón para Kenta fueron a el parque Beyblade.

-¡Vamos Sagitario!- gritó Kenta al estarse enfrentando a un chico.

Un Bey fue sacado rápidamente del estadio y resulto ser el Bey del otro chico que se deprimió un poco por haber perdió.

Sagitario regreso girando hasta la mano de Kenta el cuál se regresó a donde estaba Madoka sentada tomándose su agua y con su laptop en las piernas.

-bien hecho, Kenta- felicitó Madoka con una gran sonrisa que ocultaba la tristeza que sentía en el fondo, por no estar al lado de Ginga.

-gracias, jejeeje-dijo un poco nervioso al tiempo en el que pone su mano en su nuca.

-te has vuelto más fuerte desde que Rayuga te entregó su energía-agregó Madoka. A lo cual Kenta cambió su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

-lose pero no es suficiente comparado con el poder que tenía Rayuga- dice Kenta- necesito volverme más fuerte aún y eso no lo lograré aquí- dice con determinación al final.

-¿qué quieres decir? -pregunta confundida.

-Ginga y todos los demás se fueron para volverse más fuertes- dijo Kenta- yo debería hacer lo mismo, para volverme más fuerte igual que Rayuga, así podré controlar el poder que me transmitió!- dijo ahora gritando.

-Kenta! -Madoka quedó bastante sorprendida ante lo que su amigo decía con tanta determinación, pero admiraba su entusiasmo -bien, en eso tienes razón- dijo ahora con una mirada cálida hacía Kenta.

-lo aré, iré a afuera para volverme más fuerte! !-dijo con emoción.

-De acuerdo- dijo apoyando a su amigo.

[···········]

Madoka regreso al B-pit después de acompañar a Kenta al barco en el que iba a partir a un destino no determinado donde daba inicio su entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte.

Ya era de noche y aún ella estaba despierta como de costumbre terminando de reparar el último Bey. Colocó el Bey sobre la mesa y se estiró aun sentada en su silla. Avía sido un largó día y ahora sin más qué decir se encontraba sola, todos sus amigos se avía ido y ella no tenía nada más que hacer.

***PITT, PITT, PITT.***

De golpe sonó una video llamada entrante en al computador. Madoka al principio no sabía quién podría ser o si aceptarla. Pero al final voto por aceptar.

-Hey, Madoka! - dijo del otro lado de la pantalla un chico de cabello rojo y ojos dorados.

-GINGA!?-grito Madoka sorprendida al ver a dicho Beyblader.

-¿qué? - dijo divertido por la sorpresa que le dio a su amiga. -así que a esto te referencias con que nos veíamos más tardé, he-dice Madoka a lo cual Ginga asiente- pero como es qué~-dijo antes de que Ginga terminará la oración.

-¿Qué me puedo comunicar contigo?- dijo terminando la frase- eso no importa, como esta Kenta? -dice Ginga con una grande sonrisa despreocupada.

-K-Kenta..?!-dijo Madoka con nervios, al recordar que...

**_*Flashback*_**

_En el muelle donde Madoka estaba despidiéndose de su pequeño amigo Kenta antes de que subiera al barco._

-_Madoka, quiero que me hagas un favor- dijo Kenta. _

-¿_claro, de que se trata?- dijo Madoka agachándose para estar a la altura de Kenta. _

-_quiero que mantengas esto en secreto- dijo mirando a los ojos color zafiro de su amiga que estaba sorprendida y confundida- así podrá ser una sorpresa para todos si llegó a fortalecerme o si no...-en las últimas palabras Kenta agachó la cabeza con tristeza, lo deprimía el no poder llegar a un nivel más alto 'solo estaría echado a perder toda la energía que recibió de Rayuga'. Entonces Madoka lo tomo del hombro._

-_lo lograrás Kenta, confío en ti- dice Madoka al mirarlo a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa- y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie- agrega a lo cual una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kenta. _

**_*Fin de Flashback *_**

-am...el… Esta...¡bien! -dice nerviosa.

-Madoka sucede algo? -dice Ginga al ver el raro comportamiento de su amiga.

-Qué...claro que no- dice Madoka, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer natural.

-Madoka, acaso me estás ocultando algo?- dice Ginga.

-claro que no Ginga, mejor dime cómo estás tú?, donde te encuestas?, ha pasado algo emocionante? -dijo Madoka con el esfuerzo de sacar a Ginga del tema.

-ham...Madoka...-dijo Ginga notando el inútil intento de su amiga.

'!RAYOS¡'- Madoka maldigo en sus adentros-'necesitó hacer algo para que dejé de preguntarme sobre el tema, pero qué? ...ha!'- Madoka seguía en sus pensamientos cuando encontró una gran técnica para que Ginga dejará de sospechar y esa idea era, usar sus encantos femeninos.

-Madoka? -dijo Ginga para traer a Madoka a la tierra.

Para lo cual Madoka aplicó su plan.

Volteando a ver de regreso a Ginga, -Que sucede? -dijo Madoka al tiempo en el que dio su mejor cara que la hacía brillar como una hermosa estrella y con una sonrisa que causaría que cualquiera se derritiera.

-Haaa...ha...ha...yo...-dijo Ginga nervioso y con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

Madoka dio una sonrisa satisfactoria ante el éxito de su plan.

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
